


A Dog’s Purpose

by Geeblood



Category: ACCA13区監察課 | ACCA 13-ku Kansatsuka
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-23 05:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20237152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geeblood/pseuds/Geeblood
Summary: 吉恩=猫系or犬系？看上去明明非常慵懒而漫不经心，视线却一直在看着某个方向……在吉恩平淡的视野前方，有着谁坚定不移的背影？





	A Dog’s Purpose

**Author's Note:**

> cp为吉恩x格罗苏拉  
文名取自温情电影《A Dog’s Purpose》，讲述宠物狗守护、陪伴其主人的故事。本影片的译名有《犬心所向》《一条狗的使命》《为了与你相遇》等版本  
本文涉及剧情至动画版第五话。可能会受漫画后续剧情轻微影响，但无具体情节剧透。另，动画中译版本将原作（漫画与动画）中尼诺转述的吉恩的话中“好きだ（喜欢）”一词翻译为了“敬仰”，为避免读者对此产生疑虑，特此说明

“蹭烟的吉恩”恐怕是巴登区熙攘的人群中最容易被辨认出的人之一。这个相貌与年龄微妙不符的男人有着非常明显的行为特征，在市区街道上随意地吸着同奢侈品一般稀有的香烟，并且身着ACCA监察课那套给人以威严之感的黑色风衣制服——这种“奢华”和“精英”的印象甚至盖过了他本身的外貌特点。没有制服时也能由张扬在风中的耀眼发色将他的背影找到，而如果那如同奶酪蛋糕一般的金色融化在了午间的热浪底下，又如果他恰好回头了，谁都无法错过那一双阳光下熠熠生辉、如同波光粼粼的清澈湖面的眼睛。 

尽管如此引人注目，关于吉恩·欧塔斯私生活的绯闻和传言还是少之又少。某些认识他的人会听说他有个相交多年的好友，却鲜少有人能足够了解他到在脑海中对这个朋友进行人格侧写，否则他们会更难理解为什么总是有着一付慵懒神态的吉恩，会有这样一个性格完全相反，精力十足、开朗健谈的朋友。 

“这家伙明明有着猫一般的性格，却天生金毛犬的发色。我有建议过他干脆染成全白变成波斯猫哦。”不愧是哥哥的恶友啊，听闻这个建议的萝塔暗暗想道。很快这个提议就在早间的咖啡和蓝莓松饼时间被吉恩干脆地拒绝，理由是不想这么快变成老头增加妹妹的生活负担。 

“你这么说，要是被长官们知道了可是会被扣工资的？”对哥哥偶尔的奇妙发言无可奈何的萝塔微微一笑，叉起切成三角形的松饼送入口中。吉恩端着咖啡看早间电视正在播放的新闻简报，完全把之前的话题抛在脑后：“谁知道呢。” 

吉恩不是一个喜欢展露自己想法的人。他觉得没有那种必要，或者干脆懒于表达免得沾染上不必要的麻烦，于是总是顺着对方希望得到回应的方式来达到自己谈话的目的。跟他面对面对话的人都会承认，吉恩是一个非常使人愉快的倾诉对象；但大家也不约而同地承认，无论话题深浅、谈话时间长短，他们并不能再深入了解吉恩一步。甚至有人——具体地说，萝塔所说的“长官们”中的一位，利利乌姆——坦言，去猜测吉恩的想法的难度，与得知格罗苏拉长官在思考什么不相上下。 

“我说哥哥啊，你自己是怎么觉得的呢？”咬着叉子，眼神滴溜溜转着的萝塔在古灵精怪的程度上是不输餐桌上的另一位食客的，“自我评价，猫系还是犬系？” 

吉恩发了一会儿呆，不知是单纯没有用脑细胞吸收这些文字，还是在踌躇应该选择哪个答案。向他丢出这个题目的人却并不太介意回答，元气满满地应答着门铃便按照惯常去签收寄给吉恩的快递了。 

“……犬系吧。” 

吉恩选择了大多数认识他的人肯定无法认同的答案，当然也是无人所知、最清楚正确的答案。 

从最近开始，说无人所知就不准确了。吉恩想起在比拉区的雪夜，从松林中苦笑着现身的尼诺向他揭示监视者身份的那晚，他们有过一场干脆简洁的对话。“等一等，以前喝酒时你总是会把我灌醉吧。喝醉了的我都说了些什么呢。”吉恩呼出一口长长的气，像白雾般朝着月色漂浮而去的气息中夹杂着熟悉的香烟味道。 

那时尼诺的回答让他小小地吃了一惊。在无防备的情况下自己竟然能说出那样的话啊，吉恩想着，不自觉地微笑了起来。该说是幸好没有在其他酒局上喝醉好呢，还是应该稍稍提防一下这位狡猾却坦诚的友人好呢。总之，那个不经意从吉恩的酒杯和舌头中间滑走、足以成为ACCA内部明日头条的词汇没有被无关者听见真是太好了。 

“喜欢……。” 

吉恩毫无疑问是犬系。自认是与有着和自己同样发色的金毛猎犬一模一样的类型。经历驯化后的猎犬与人类共同生活时磨去了自己绝大部分的野性，但却始终装备着利齿和尖爪的武器，不会在主人受到外部威胁时退让一分一毫。吉恩的主人对他采取的是给予了他极度自由的放养政策，主要是因为这位高贵的主人甚至并不知道自己有着这么一条沉默地跟随其后的猎犬。因为吉恩始终谨慎地保持着不引起他注意的安全距离，他不知道在自己行走过的路途上有着吉恩悠然重叠其上的浅浅足印，也从未想过在他的身影出现又迅速消失的地方，有着湖面般平静的视线漫不经心掠过的痕迹。 

早间新闻简报很快播放到了与ACCA相关的专栏部分。新闻记者们总是能敏捷地捕捉到ACCA最高层长官的动态，但外部消息的传递始终赶不上身为其中一员所能知道的速度。尽管如此，总会有五长官出现的新闻始终是吉恩早晨生活的一部分，因为即使监察课能最快知道长官的指令，吉恩并不是像莫芙本部部长一样，经常都能见到长官的面容。 

他的眼神紧紧粘附在电视机的屏幕上，连眨眼的次数都不由自主地少了起来。屏幕上先闪过了一张长官们在会议厅外的合照，接着是利利乌姆长官长达半分钟的会议汇总，和帕斯蒂斯长官表达对故土近况的关心，最后以格罗苏拉长官那张如同石板一样并不讨喜的脸和严厉的言辞结束。画面切换到下一个话题时，吉恩像是松了一口气般，接连吃下了好几颗松饼上的蓝莓。 

“利利乌姆长官和帕斯蒂斯长官还是一如既往的亲切，有着年长的人特有的成熟魅力呢，”已经把沉甸甸的快递箱抱到餐桌前的萝塔，用小裁纸刀灵巧地划开纸箱上的胶带，“如果格罗苏拉长官也能平易近人一些就会更受大家欢迎吧。” 

“今天的蓝莓，好甜啊。”吉恩突然道。 

“啊，你喜欢就好啦。不过和昨天用的应该是同样的蓝莓……是柑橘！”萝塔的手掌上出现了一个表皮黄橙橙的饱满水果，她的笑容也随之绽放起来，“今晚做橘子雪葩作为甜点吧？” 

可是今天的松饼吃起来真的比昨天的要美味。绵软又香甜的味道在口腔中逐渐化开，清新悦人的感觉一直穿过喉咙抵达到了心尖。是因为会议的议题解决得很顺利，今天的长官看上去没有昨天神色疲惫吗？又或许是长官的话语虽然严厉，但是从背后透出一股终于得出最优方案的释然呢。 

格罗苏拉长官。 

虽然总被人说看上去严苛冷漠、不近人情，但是比任何人都要深爱这个叫做ACCA的组织。在吉恩眼中，比任何人都舍得付出一切守护和平与绝对秩序的先驱者。身姿凛然，眼神坚定，仅仅他的存在就足以使空气静默肃穆，并以领袖特有的魄力从容不迫地夺走吉恩的目光。 

“我也和莫芙本部部长一样，喜欢那位长官。”从尼诺口中转述的自己那惊为天人的发言。小心翼翼地把这份并不轻松的感情放在心里，把它的脱离世俗窖藏成人格上的敬重、思想上的认可和一种更为深层的独特仰慕。吉恩对在饲主膝上娇生惯养的宠物生活没有丝毫兴趣。他更期盼能在漫漫长夜的狩猎与战斗之后，舒展在壁炉前柔软的毛毯上，与引领他的那位独一无二的猎人一同分享重新回归的平静和温暖。战斗的号角什么时候会吹响？猎人什么时候会陷入危机？吉恩仍旧迷茫地面对着一切未知数，但他最前方目能所及之处，想要努力赶上的身影从不间断地引导着他的方向。 

那身影是在黑暗之中，仅有一点微弱的光亮就足以被眼睛捕捉到的、绝不会沾染上黑暗的黑的颜色。  


  


A dog’s purpose, is to always stay present, and look forward.


End file.
